thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek Garou/The Lunar Games
Derek Garou was a tribute an Earthen in Hannah and Aria's Lunar Games. This is a page containing his parts of their story.' All credit goes to Hannah and Aria.' 'Tribute Infomation' '' Hunger Games'' Name: Derek Garou Age: 18 Weapon: Sword, spear Training Score: To Be Added Mentor: SITM Fairytale Character: Robin Hood Tale/Lore: General Mythology (Robin Hood) Powers: Archery and Thievery 'The Lunar Games' 'Book I ~ The Reapings' 'Derek Garou, Eastern Commonwealth' One part for them all. All life for a part. The Garou family motto repeats itself in my head as I walk alongside Stiles and Damon towards the line to get our identities confirmed by the Capitol. Naomi trails close behind Damon. Bruce and Jacob are off somewhere, probably causing mischief or teasing a girl. Mom and Dad are in their designated areas already, and Uncle George and Aunt Sansa are probably with them. "Where's Scarlett?" I ask Stiles, breaking some of the awkward silence in the square. He turns his head and keeps walking. "Probably with a friend. Though, I don't see her red hood. She might be behind us." "Yeah," I nod. Up ahead, we notice the crowd has formed lines. There are about seven for each sex; I assume there is one for each age, too. In the far left line, Stiles points out some guys our age. "Do we go stand with them?" I shrug and we silently wait in line. It eventually progresses and we get to the front. Three women wearing purple outfits sit at a table. The first one I come to has translucent glasses on. I see her eyes darting behind the lenses. She must be scanning my features or something. "Next," she says in a dead voice. Stiles walks to her and I stand in front of the next woman. "Last name," she says. "Garou." She starts flipping through pages in a large book.Then, she takes a device and presses it on my finger. There is a small pinprick of pain in my finger. She presses it down under my name and tells me to go on without seeing the third woman. I find the eighteen-year-old section in the sea of purple. Stiles joins me and we stand there in silence. The square's activity dies down and a woman walks on stage. "Greetings, Eastern Commonwealth. My name is Sybil Mira. Today, I will be choosing six young people to have the honor of representing our fabulous continent in the Lunar Games!" She pushes her jet black hair behind her shoulder and walks over to something that looks like a fishbowl. "Ladies first," she smiles. She pulls out a white slip of paper and unfolds it with her long black fingernails. "Charita Wilton." After a short moment, a girl with wavy black hair joins Mira on the stage. By the time she's up there, another name is drawn. "Axinite Peridot." A girl with white hair comes forward. The third girl is Amira Blodwen, a girl with hair down to her knees who keeps staring off into space. "Now for the boys." I hear Stiles take a deep breath. "I volunteer!" shout two voices even before Mira can choose. The voices belong to Gladia Torres, a muscular boy my age, and Seth Wildor, whose name sounds familiar though I'm not sure how. "Alexander Grant." Mira announces. "I volunteer," I shout. Alexander is a young boy; I feel the need to protect him. When I walk to the stage, I look back at Stiles. He has a look of fear on his face and his mouth is slightly open in shock. We lock eyes, and then I look away from him. "Derek Garou." "Eastern Commonwealth, your competitors in the Lunar Games!" Category:Miscellaneous